Broken dreams
by purplepagoda
Summary: Kris gets a phone call at three o'clock in the morning that makes her past her present. A consequence that changed her dreams is back. She realizes that selfish choices make the consequences of life more complicated.
1. Burden lifted

3 A.M. Kris is pulled out of a deep sleep due to her cell phone ringing.

Hello?" She answers sluggishly.  
"Kris it's me Adam." The exhausted male voice on the other end says just above a whisper.  
"Adam what's going on?"  
"Daisy is sick."  
"What do you mean she's sick?"  
"She has leukemia." He murmurs softly.  
"I'll be there as soon as I can."  
"Ok."  
Kris hangs up and calls her parole officer while getting dressed and packing a suit case.  
"Hello?"  
"This is Kris I'm sorry that I'm calling at this hour but I have a family emergency. I need to go out of town for a  
few days or a week."  
"Ok."  
"Thank you so much."  
An hour later Kris was on a bus to San Diego.  
9 A.M.  
"Hey." A tall muscular blue eyed blonde man smiled. He was in his early 20's but worry plagued him.  
"I'm glad you could make it."  
"I got on a bus as soon as I could. How is she?"  
"She's sick." Was all he could manage to say.  
"When did you find out?"  
"Just before I called you."  
"What happened?"  
"Well she's been sick a lot lately. Anything anyone had she'd get. We were back and fourth to the doctor  
constantly. He ran some tests and one came back positive."  
"For leukemia?"  
"Yeah."  
"Where is she I want to see her."  
"She's in room 342. It's down the hall to the left."  
Kris starts walking down the hall.  
"Are you coming?" She asks.  
"No I can't stand to look at her like that."  
"Are you sure."  
"Yeah go ahead."  
Kris reaches room 342. She stands outside for a few seconds trying to find the strength to walk through the door. She takes a deep breath and walks in. She sees a tiny frail little girl sleeping peacefully in the bed. Her wavy shoulder length dishwater blonde hair is tucked behind her ears. Kris sits down next to her. A nurse walks into check on the little girl.  
"You can't be in here unless you're family."  
"I'm her mother." Kris admits.  
"Good. Her father's blood doesn't match."  
"What's that mean?"  
"He can't give her bone marrow."  
"And she'll die if she doesn't have a bone marrow transplant?"  
"Yes. Hopefully you're a match, if you're not we'll have to put her on a donor list. It may take months to find a match."  
"What do you have to do to see if I'm a match."  
"First we have to draw some blood."  
"Ok."  
"Do you want me to do it now?"  
"Yeah." Kris replies as she rolls up her sleeve.  
"Ok. What's your name?"  
"Kris Furillo."  
The nurse write the name down on a sticker and then draws Kris's blood.  
Kris sits next to the little girl for hours. At noon the little girl wakes up. Kris sees the little girl's hazel eyes open and scan around the room.  
"Hi." Kris whispers softly as she pulls the chair closer.  
"Who are you?" The curious three and ½ year old asks.  
"Uh..." Kris didn't know how to answer the question. She was Daisy's mother, but she hadn't been around. Adam agreed to take her and raise her. They had both agreed that he would do a better job. Kris was ashamed though. This was her daughter and she hadn't been around. She was too focused on herself. She hated herself for doing that to her little girl. Her own daughter didn't recognize her.  
"Wait I know how you are."  
"You do?" Kris asks surprised.  
"Uh huh. You're in a whole bunch of pictures."  
"I am?"  
"Yeah. Daddy always shows them to me and tells me that you're my mommy. Is that true?" Daisy wonders.  
"Yes sweetheart it's true."  
"Why haven't I met you before?"  
"Because I got in some trouble. And your daddy thought that it would be better for you if he raised you." Kris reveals truthfully.  
"Then why are you here now?"  
"Because your sick. And I want to help make you better."  
"Do you love me?"  
"Yes. Very much."  
"So why did you leave me?"  
Kris wasn't sure where such a little girl came up with such questions, but she did.  
"Because I was really young when I had you. I wasn't ready to be a mommy yet."  
"Are you now?"  
"... yeah." Kris hesitated.  
"Are you going to stay here?"  
"Until you get better."  
"Then what?"  
"We'll see."  
Raintree:  
"Where is Kris?" Jean asks no one in particular.  
"I don't know why don't you check her trailer." Pablo replies.  
"Ok."  
Jean knocks on the door and calls Kris's name. When no one responds she goes in. She finds a note on the table addressed to her.  
It simply read,  
_Had to go out of town. I had a family emergency. Parole officer ok'd it._

_ Kris_


	2. Home sweet home

"Miss Furillo?" A nurse murmurs softly.

"Yeah?" Kris replies as she looks up.

"You're a match."

"I am?"

"Yeah."

"Now what?"

"Now we need you to give bone marrow."

"Uh ok." Kris agrees, then the nurse leaves the room. "I'll be back in a while will you be ok?"

"Can I watch cartoons?"

"Yeah sure." Kris smiles as she uses the remote to turn on cartoons.

Kris finds the nurse waiting for her in the hall.

"She's a trooper."

"Yeah."

Kris had the bone marrow taken. It was painful, but she didn't care she refused to leave her kid anymore. She went back to Daisy's room. Adam was sitting next to her watching cartoons with her.

"Hey Adam can I talk to you for a second?" Kris asks just barely through the doorway.

"Yeah." Adam comes out into the hall with her.

"When she's feeling better I want you to go back with me."

"Kris do you want to be in her life?"

"Yes I do. I know I can't make up for lost time, but I want to be there for the rest."

"Why don't you take her. You don't need me."

"But she does."

"She can always come see me."

"I can't take her away from you. You need to come too."

"Kris I have a life, and a job here."

"I'll find you a job there."

"Kris I have to be honest with you I can't handle this. I can't handle being her father anymore. I want to have a normal life. I want to be like other people my age. I don't want to do this full time. I can't do it anymore. I love her, but I have some growing up of my own to do. I'll come see her every weekend, but it's your turn to be there for her all the time."

"What if she gets sick again?"

"I'll be there."

"I don't want you to be there for her when it's convenient for you."

"Why does it matter."

"I don't want you to hurt her."

"Kris you missed out on the first three and a half years of her life."

"Please just promise me whenever she calls you or needs you you'll be there for her."

"Fine, but I don't want to come with you."

"Ok. So how long is she going to be in the hospital?"

"The doctors caught the Leukemia really early so she should only be in the hospital for a week. Then she can go home."

"Don't they have to do chemotherapy or radiation."

"No, last week they found the cancer, and stopped it from spreading."

"So then why did she need bone marrow?"

"Because to make her healthy again they had to give her healthy bone marrow."

"Oh."

"We're going to take Daisy to do the bone marrow transplant right now." The doctor informs the two of them.

"Ok." Kris agrees.

"One of you can go with her if you want." The doctor adds as he wheels her out the door.

"Mommy will you go with me?" Daisy asks innocently.

"Yeah baby girl."

The following day:

"Mommy!" Daisy whispers weakly, but impatiently.

"Huh?" Kris asks as she opens her eyes.

"Mommy."

"What Daisy?"

"I'm thirsty."

Kris gets up and pours Daisy a glass of water. She helps Daisy drink it.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah."

"Where's your daddy?"

"He had to go to work. But he said that you had something you wanted to tell me."

"Did he?"

"Yup."

"Well I do."

"What?" Daisy smiles as she sits up.

"Careful."

"It doesn't hurt."

"Yes it does."

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Well when you get out of the hospital I'm going to go home."

"I don't want you to."

"Listen I'm not done. Your daddy and I think that it would be a good idea if you came home with me."

"What about daddy?"

"He's going to stay here. But he said he'll try to come and see you on the weekends."

"Oh ok. Where do you live?"

"I live on a horse farm."

"I love horses."

The end of the week:

Adam's apartment: Adam, Kris, and Daisy are standing in Daisy's room. Her room is dark blue with horses all over it.

There were 4 or five boxes of stuff.

"So is this everything?" Kris directs at Daisy.

"Uh huh." She cheers as she brushes a tiny ringlet out of her face.

Kris and Daisy wait in the apartment while Adam loads up the car.

"Are you sure that you want to give me your car?"

"Yeah. You'll need it now."

"Hopefully we'll get back before sunrise."

"Yeah. Daisy Mae give daddy hugs and kisses before you go."

"Ok."


	3. Questions

At midnight Kris pulls into Raintree. She looks at her little girl sleeping peacefully in the backseat. Kris carries Daisy into the trailer and lies her on her bed, then she carries in the boxes.

It's 8:30 in the morning and normally Kris would have her chores done, and getting ready to train, but she was just too exhausted. Jean just happens to notice the car in the drive. She figures it must belong to Kris so she goes to the trailer to get her up. When she arrives at the trailer she hears minimal movement, but decides to bang on the door. Kris jumps up from her spot on the bed next to Daisy to grab the door before Daisy can wake up. Kris opens the door, and sees Jean standing in front of her.

"Can I come in?" Jean asks,

"Yeah," Kris yawns.

Jean and Kris sit down at the table.

"I was worried about you. Are you ok?" Jean asks.

"Yeah, I had a family emergency,"

Jean just stares at Kris trying to figure out who would be so important to her. Just as Jean gets ready to speak Daisy wonders out of the bedroom, and over to Kris. Kris looks down at the sleepy little girl.

"What do you need?" Kris asks Daisy. Daisy doesn't reply she just climbs up into Kris lap, and places her head on Kris's chest. As Kris kisses Daisy's forehead Jean just sits there in awe.

"Daisy why don't you go back to bed?" Kris begs.

"I don't want to," The little girl whines.

"Ok, then why don't you go get dressed?" Kris instructs.

"Ok,"

"There's an outfit in the bathroom."

"K," The little girl smiles as she turns away from her mother to go to the bathroom.

"I'm a little confused," Jean admits as Kris turns her attention back to Jean.

"I figured,"

"Who is that little girl?"

"That's Daisy,"

"Ok but who is she?"

Before Kris can answer Daisy calls out for her. "Mommy, I can't reach," Without batting an eye Kris jumps up from the table and goes into the bathroom. Kris takes care of Daisy and then puts her in the bedroom to watch T.V. when Kris comes out Jean is staring at her.

"Did she call you mommy?" Jean inquires.

"Yeah," Kris sighs.

"Are you her..."

"Yeah she's my daughter,"

"I don't understand. How old is she? Where did she come from? Why didn't I know about her?" Jean rants.

"It's a long story..." Kris warns.

"I have all day," Jean admits.

"She's 3, and until last night she was in San Diego with her dad,"

"Why didn't I know about her?"

"It isn't something I advertise. I was really young and naive when I had her. I was so confused. I really didn't know what to do. So I did what I knew how to. I ran away,"

"So why do you have her now?"

"She had leukemia,"

"What?"

"She had to have a bone marrow transplant, so I wanted to make sure she was ok. Then when I got to San Diego I realized I really screwed up. I couldn't figure out how I left her. She was lying there so helpless and precious," Kris begins to tear.

"So what..."

"Her dad decided he wanted to live a normal life. And I before he even told me that I decided I wasn't going to leave her there,"

"So what does this mean?"

"I don't know. I don't want to quit racing it's my passion, but she's my daughter and I love her and I don't want to subject her to all of that. I want to protect her. But I have no idea how I'm going to do that because it's not like I can just hide her. People will find out. It isn't like I'm trying to preserve my reputation or anything, I just don't want everyone to know about her. It's my job to keep her safe. And I need to be able to race so that I can take care of her. If they find out that I have a kid no one will want me. I just don't know what to do,"

"Why don't you get on with your chores, and I'll take her to play with the horses,"

"That would be great. She loves horses. Thank you,"

"No problem,"

"Daisy can you come here please?"

The little girl appears wearing a dress, and cow boy boots.

"Daisy this is Jean you're going to spend the day with her,"

"But I want to play with the horses,"

"Well Daisy I'm going to let you play with them," Jean smiles.

"Ok,"

"Why don't you go with Jean, I have to do chores. After a while I'll come find you ok?"

"Ok mommy,"The little girl smiles as she practically drags Jean out the door.


End file.
